Mario VS Kirby
Kazanshin= MariovsKirbyLastAttempt.png|StarMario89 (V2) File:Mario VS Kirby.png Mario VS Kirby By Sebas v3.png|StarMario89 (V1) Mario VS Kirby is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Star Child VS Star Warrior! The two most apocalyptic Nintendo mascots finally meet in battle to answer the question to who is Nintendo's greatest mascot! Interlude Wiz "What is the most well known game company, Boomstick?" Boomstick "That isn't even a question! It's Nintendo!" Wiz "Well, now tell me who is the greatest mascot of Nintendo?" Boomstick "Umm... Is that a trick question? 'Cause there's two guys who struggle for the title of Nintendo's king: Mario, the most famous plumber-doctor-carpenter-hero ever..." Wiz "And Kirby, the pink puffball of eternal carnage and masacre who killed Majin Boo." Boomstick "I was expecting Link, but alright! He's wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Wiz "And it's our job to analyze both fighters' weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... a death battle!" Mario Boomstick “If you don’t know Mario, you might as well stop watching Death Battle.” Wiz “Boomstick!” Boomstick “What? He’s like the most famous video game character in the entire world. Anyways, Mario was born as a star child destined for greatness, and was saved by his friend Yoshi when he was carried by… a stork? Doesn’t Shigeru Miyamoto know that you got to do the thing to have a baby? So… after getting saved, he quickly befriended princess Peach and saved her for the first time from baby Bowser in Partners in time, and then just started kicking alien butts! This is just getting weirder and weirder.” Wiz “Mario is extremely powerful, being able to lift enormous koopaling castles. He is also extremely durable, surviving a supernova without any visual wounds, and despite obviously not being as fast as his rival Sonic the hedgehog, he is still pretty speedy and can keep up with several types of vehicles. He also has developed some of his own moves such as the spin kick, basic punches and kicks, the fire palm, and the hammer.” Boomstick “Add to that his super good reflexes! He can dodge thunderbolts and lasers from UFOs!” Wiz “But Mario’s fame comes without doubt from his various powerups. The fire flower gives Mario pyrokinetic powers. The ice flower is the same thing, but with ice balls and shorter range. The cape feather grants him flight…” Boomstick “The penguin tuxedo gives him greater swimming skills, the slide attack and ice balls. The hammer suit gives him an unlimited number of hammers which he can throw and a badass helmet which is nearly indestructible. But let’s talk about his invincibility items!” Wiz “Mario has three major invincible powerups : the first is the starman, a star which grants Mario temporary invincibility and higher speed and agility. The Rainbow star does about the same thing, but the wielder can be killed by black holes.” Boomstick “I know, the metal cap may just look like a tin can, but it actually grants him invincibility and enhances his strength and weight.” Wiz “But no hero comes without a major flaw: he is not the brightest fighter, even if he has cleared a few puzzles in his 3D games.” Boomstick “Still, he is the emblem of Nintendo and has fought Bowser and other villains for dozens of games. So you don’t f**k with the red clad plumber. Now where do I get myself one of those tanooki suits…” Mario easily grabs a castle and kicks it away. Kirby Wiz: More than a thousand years ago, an incredible war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. After the war ended, the Star Warriors had won. But at the cost of many, many lives... AFTER the war, one certain infant Star Warrior had managed to escape the carnage, being destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy! This Star Warrior's name... IS KIRBY.” Boomstick "WAIT A MINUTE... The pink balloon strawberry marshmallow from the Nintendo series?! Are you SURE you're reading the right backstory?!" Wiz "Of course! Kirby crash-landed on the planet Popstar, one of the most confusingly shaped planets EVER, AND has been protecting the kingdom of Dreamland ever since. Now you surely remember, that he's a ravenous, insatiable cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder." Boomstick "Kirby gains his powers from swallowing other helpless creatures or enemy attacks. Sword Kirby is a master of sword combat and can power up into Ultra Sword. Fire Kirby can unleash a powerful trail of flames and just like Sword Kirby, he can power up into Monster Flame, a freaking humongous fire dragon. Hammer Kirby is handy for guacamole and... Wiz, how do you pronounce this?" Wiz "Mochitsuki. It’s a type of Japanese cooking where you smash rice with a wooden mallet." Boomstick "Yeah, this mochitsuthingywathever and there's also its enhanced version: Grand Hammer." Wiz "Beam Kirby can summon a..." Boomstick "Lightsaber!" Wiz "...Laser whip." Boomstick "No! It's a lightsaber!" Wiz "Boomstick, denial won't help." Boomstick "Anyways, it can summon a lightsaber and again has an enhanced form: Flare Beam" Wiz "Ice kirby can freeze enemies solid and again, you guessed it, has an enhanced form: Snow Ball." Boomstick "And that's just the beginning! Unfortunately, there's too many to name all of them, so we're gonna skip to the more badass part. He can temporarily become invincible by... licking a lollipop?" Wiz "Yeah, that's right." Boomstick "Okay, (weird...) he can summon the star rod by inhaling the warp star, a personal transportation vehicle which moves at the speed of light. This star shaped stick can shoot lasers to kill evil! But Kirby's strongest weapon is still Hypernova. This is an enhanced version of Kirby's inhaling ability and can devour humongous things such as Whispy Woods." Wiz "But our favorite puffball is not without weaknesses. Being a baby, he isn't bright at all, so he almost never thinks of a strategy before fighting." Boomstick "Plus, even Hypernova have been seen not to be able to inhale some invincible enemies such as Gordos. But hey, you don't ever want to go near this monster, or you're gonna be his snack." Kirby does his victory dance. Pre-fight Wiz "Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick "It's time for''' a '''death battllllllllllle!!!!!!!! Fight Mario is running in 1-1, but the warp star suddenly crashes in front of him. Kirby jumps off it, but Mario ignores him and hits a ? block, revealing a mushroom. Kirby sees the mushroom and leaps at it, but Mario grabs it and eats it before the pink balloon. Kirby is shocked, then becomes seriously pissed off and attempts to punch Mario, who dodges the hit and jumps away. The plumber then assumes his fighting stance, thinking that Kirby is a minion of Bowser. Fight! Kirby performs a slide kick, but Mario jumps over him and kicks him away. Kirby then dashes at Mario, who tries to punch him, but the puffball dodges by inflating and flying, then spits an air bullet at Mario. The plumber holds his face in pain, then takes out a fire flower and shoots multiple fireballs at Kirby, who dodges most of them and inhales the last one, tuning into Fire Kirby. Kirby spits out a trail of fire, which Mario dodges by backflipping, Mario then shoots his Mario Finale, as Kirby powers-up into monster flame and fires a fire dragon. The attacks collide and explode, then both fighters rush at each other. Kirby uses a burning attack, as Mario uses a fire palm. Both moves hit and the fighters lose their powerups. Mario then grabs an ice flower and shoots several ice balls, but Kirby inhales them and turns into Ice Kirby. Kirby spits out his ice breath which Mario dodges, then the plumber retaliates by shooting an iceball. Kirby gets trapped in ice, but just as Mario tries to use a full powered fire palm, Kirby turns into an enormous snowball and rolls after Mario, who wears his penguin tuxedo and slides to the warp star. Kirby cancels his snowball and rushes at the warp star. The pink balloon tries to punch the red hero, but misses and gets stomped on. Kirby then dashes with the warp star in attempt to shake Mario off, but the plumber holds on to it and after a few minutes, grabs Kirby and throws him off, but Kirby counter-grabs and both of them fall in the ice world. Kirby turns into a snowball as Mario slides away. Mario jumps over a pipe, but Kirby simply rolls over it. Mario turns back to see if Kirby is still following him, and sees that the snowball stopped and then explodes, revealing Kirby. Mario seizes the opportunity to freeze Kirby and use a fully powered fire palm to knock his enemy right out of the ice cube and into a pipe. Mario jumps into the pipe and follows him. Kirby lands, having lost Snow Ball, so the puffball inhales a nearby rock and turns into Stone Kirby. Mario finds him and flipper-slaps him several times, kicks him and spin kicks him, but Kirby turns into stone Kirby and blocks all attacks. Mario, surprised that his attacks don't work at all, stares at the rock suspiciously, then Kirby reverts back and stone uppercuts him, sending the red hero flying. Kirby then uses turbo stone, but Mario turns into Tanooki Mario and then into a jizo stone guardian, which grants him immunity against all of Kirby's attacks. Both stones stay in their immune forms, waiting until the other loses patience, and they wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and... I think you get it. Both of them then turn back into their non-immune forms. Kirby "Poyo poyo!" Mario nods in approval, though nobody knows how he knew, but Kirby discards Stone and Mario takes off the tanooki suits. Mario strikes first, using his super jump punch and sending Kirby back into the pipe. Outside, Kirby rides on the warp star, panting severely, but before he can fly off, Mario punches him off the star, grabs him and flies away with a cape feather, pummeling him. After flying a long distance, Kirby punches Mario away. Mario lands back in world-1 with his cape, but Kirby slide kicks him, making him lose the powerup. Both "(I gotta end this quick!)" Kirby licks a lollipop as Mario grabs a starman, both turning invincible. Mario punches the puffball with all his might, not damaging him but knocking him back. Kirby then shoots an air bullet at the plumber and kicks him away, then punches him. Mario is sent back, but lands successfully. Both powerups wear off, so Kirby inhales his warp star and creates the star rod as Mario takes out his rainbow star. Kirby shoots several projectiles then a powerful laser beam at the plumber. Kirby thinks he has annihilated his foe, so he starts walking away, but Mario leaps at him, unharmed, and punches him really hard. Kirby gets sent flying and sees that his enemy is unharmed, so starts hitting Mario multiple times with the star rod, doing neither damage nor knockback. Mario punches him and then destroys the star rod and kicks him away. The rainbow star then wears off. Mario “Hihii!” Kirby uses the power of the miracle fruit in his stomach, turning into Hypernova Kirby, then tries to inhale Mario. Mario “Waaaaaah! Oh no! (equips the metal cap) Just what I needed. Here we go!” Mario manages to resist thanks to his weight and invincibility, and Kirby gets tired and pants heavily. This gives Mario an opportunity to strike. The plumber headbutts Kirby, then uppercuts him when he falls back, jumps in the air, super jump punches him, uses Mario tornado, and strikes him into the ground with his hammer. Kirby, barely alive, tries to get up, but Mario kicks him into a tree and uses a full powered fire palm. Right before the attack hits, the camera points toward the sky and we see a mix of fire and blood fly. Kirby "Piiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" KO! The camera moves back to the fighters and we see Mario walking away. Behind him is the dead body of Kirby with a hole in the middle of his "face" (between his eyes and his mouth). Mario (walking away) "So long-e!" Conclusion Boomstick "Did that really just happen?" Wiz "Surprisingly enough, yes. Even though Kirby was far stronger than Mario and faster, thanks to the warpstar, Mario’s reflexes and reaction speeds were more than enough to keep up. Mario was also by far smarter and more experienced." Boomstick "At first glance, the power-ups and the copy abilities countered each other, but some of them were superior to the other: Fire Mario= Fire Kirby, Ice Mario Stone Kirby, Hammer Mario/Ultra Hammer>Hammer Kirby, Cape Mario>Wing Kirby, Penguin Mario>Water Kirby, Boomerang Mario>Cutter Kirby, Racoon Mario>Parasol Kirby. It’s clear Mario had better power-ups.” Wiz “Also, Mario was more durable than Kirby, all thanks to Fawful. It is said that the Dark Star has the power to destroy a world, or in Mario language, a universe.” Boomstick “ “But Wiz, Mario had help from Luigi!” ” Wiz “Still better than anything Kirby ever did. The only thing Kirby did was tanking a planet class explosion. Plus, Hypernova could’ve inhaled Rainbow Mario, but it’s highly unlikely that he’d be able to inhale star/metal Mario.” Boomstick “After all the kills he made, Kirby's soul finally plumberted '''to hell." Wiz "The winner... is Mario." . Next time on Death Battle KZS A waddle-dee jumps out of a bush, having sawn the death of the hero of his world. He runs back at dreamland and tells King Dedede about what happened. Dedede "Kirby has been killed by a red hero?! How can that be possible?!" Metaknight "Your majesty, please calm down. I have found a perfect opportunity to avenge my apprentice." Dedede "Metaknight?" Metaknight "We found a new planet called PNF-404. And it is guarded by plant-animal lifeforms, but also... by a certain "red hero"." Dedede "?! Bandana waddle-dee! Rally the troops! I will avenge Kirby and show everybody that I am more powerful than him!" '''Olimar and the pikmins VS Dedede army Who would you root for? Mario Kirby Who do you think would win? Mario Kirby Trivia |-| ICEBEARISBEST= Description Two of Nintendo's most powerful but loveable faces go Toe to Toe in this no holds bar fight! ICE's last fight on the wiki Interlude Wiz: Everybody loves Nintendo Boomstick: Yeah it's pretty hard NOT to love the big N and today we're putting two of their most powerful characters against each other Wiz: Mario, Plumber Extraordinaire Boomstick: And Kirby, The pink puffball of terror Wiz: Usually with these kinds of fights we limit what power ups and other abilities they have but today that is far from the truth. We're letting both of these combatants to use ALL of their abilities. Including Yoshi, Cappy and The Robobot Suit Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick *DOOR BURSTS OPEN* ICE: AND I'M ICE Wiz: What? How did you get in? We locked the door and everything. ICE: I shot the lock and kicked the door open Boomstick: Hmm, I like this guy Wiz: I WANT HIM OUT ICE: Its ok, Its ok... just pretend i am but a humble breeze constantly remarking at your stupidity Wiz: alright... it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... ICE: A DEATH BATTLE Mario Wiz: Boomstick, ICE. Do you know who this is? Both: What are you fucking stupid? Thats Mario. ICE: Bro i fucking love Mario! You think i don't know who he is? DO THE MARIO! Boomstick: We've done an episode with him in it Wiz... starting to think this whole smart thing is just an act Wiz: No i was simply asking if you knew him. Because arguably he is the most famous video game character of all time. Everyone knows Mario. Born a star child and raised by Yoshis, Mario is a... plumber- ICE: Who can do sweet Jumps, Dives and FLIPS. Wiz: ...Right but flipping isn't all this plumber can do, Mario has an assortment of power ups, including the Fire Flower, which lets him shoot fire from his hand. Ice Flower which lets him shoot Ice from his hands and Boomerang Flower which lets him throw boomerangs. He also has a hammer. Just a big ol hammer Boomstick: But shooting things isn't the only thing he can do, He can also dress up! He has a Tanooki suit which lets him Fly and hit things with that cute little tail. The Penguin Suit allows him to have super tight grip, slide and can dive underwater... also shoot Ice. The Frog Suit lets him swim. The Hammer Suit lets him throw hammers, and The Cat Suit allows him to scratch, climb surfaces for a short while and run faster than usual. ICE: Mario tends to dress up in costumes a lot? Do you think he's a furry? Wiz: If you're not going to help us then leave! ICE: Oh alright i'll tell the people some facts... about shrooms. Mario can use mushrooms too... now i know why he's constantly seeing stars. He has his standard mushrooms but also weird ones. Like i'm talkin weird weird. Bee Mushroom, Boo Mushroom, Rock Mushroom and Spring Mushroom all turn mario into what the shroom is named after... and they're just as useful as they sound. Wiz: You're supposed to go into detail ICE: You're supposed to shut up! Mario also has other shrooms too. He's got the mini mushroom which lets him turn small... for some reason and on the other end we have Mega Mushroom which lets him turn HUGE! He can stomp around for a short while before turning normal again. Boomstick: Also he has some pretty useful non shroom or flower abilities! Like the Cape Feather which lets him have a cape he can use for flight and attacks, he also has the powerful metal cap which makes him... metal... huh. Wiz: He can use the Superstar to grow invincible for a short period of time. ICE: But if he really wants to become invincible he has to use the most powerful power up in the series! The white tanooki suit. He becomes completely invincible. No time limit. And with the abilities of the tanooki suit! However he can still be killed by pits and lava Wiz: But Marios not going in alone on this fight... joining him will be Cappy and Yoshi Boomstick: Cappy can posses enemies and give mario more jumps and attacks. Wiz: Yoshi- ICE: Commits tax fraud! Fuck him! Wiz: Yoshi can eat enemies and hover in the air a bit with the flutter jump. Yoshi is also incredibly agile as well. Boomstick: Yoshi can beat up a super dinosaur! Plus that same dinosaur destroyed my car! My poor car! ICE: Mario has defeated many foes. Some huge! Some tiny! But you should always remember one thing. DO THE MARIO! Mario: Here we go! Kirby Wiz: We've covered Kirby before so we'll try to keep it short Boomstick: LIKE MY DI- wait it says something about sucking in the script ICE: Yeah i changed it so we wouldn't have to hear that TERRIBLE joke. You're welcome internet *winks* Wiz: ...Anyways. Kirby is a Star Warrior who's main ability is sucking things up ICE: BEFORE BOOMSTICK SAYS ANYTHING This has more uses than rule34 bait. Wiz: That's right! Kirby can suck up enemies and obtain their powers. Some useful abilities including Fire Kirby, Ice Kirby, Plasma Kirby, Sword Kirby, Cutter, Needle, Stone, I'm Gay- WAIT WHAT!? ICE: Oh yeah changed your script too... i guess you heard it here first folks... Wiz has came out of the closet. But besides that shocking revelation, Kirby is more powerful than you think. Boomstick: This pink marshmallow thing beat Majin Buu in a previous Death Battle. Everyone remembers his Monster to the Sun feat! THAT SHIT WAS AWESOME! But sadly Wiz ruined it with science babble ICE: Yeah... but since we've gone over this pink puffball already and frankly i'm tired... i'm going for lunch. CYA! *door slams* Wiz: Thank god he's gone. Now we can talk about Kirby. Boomstick: I want lunch Wiz: Fine we'll wrap things up quick here. Kirby has control of a mech known as the Robobot Suit which is very powerful and can use almost all the same abilities Kirby can Boomstick: Yeah i'm (ICE) getting lazy time to pull a Taokaka vs Witch Bitch. Go watch Kirby vs Buu for more *door gets kicked open again* ICE: Yeah do that. Kirby: Poyo! Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: I still want lunch! Where can i get that? BLUE APRON OF COURSE *Blue Apron Ad* Boomstick: That's right we love Blue Apron so much that now it's even in fanon fights. See this tasty meal... oh wait it's text uhh... Imagine a tasty meal in front of you, but there's nothing there huh? Well it can be there! With BLUE APRON! Sign up today with the code "FuckOff" and get a free meal on us. But now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! DISCLAIMER BEFORE FIGHT! Both Mario and Kirby will be able to pull out abilities without needed to Find/Eat them alright let's begin Setting: Mushroom Kingdom Mario was playing a fierce game of tennis with Luigi on the castle tennis court. Suddenly a star shaped being is seen flying over the court. Mario puts on his cap and runs towards the object... leaving Luigi alone... Mario approaches the object and stares in awe! It was a ship. With a being inside. The ship opens and inside is a pink being. The pink thing jumps out and reveals itself to be none other than Kirby! Kirby jumps out of the ship and greets Mario with a hand gesture. Mario is puzzled and is confused on what the creature is. Kirby then looks confused too as Mario hadn't shook his hand. Mario assumes that its one of Bowsers Minions and gets ready to attack. Kirby having no other option... readies for battle. FIGHT! Mario tries to jump on Kirby, Kirby dodges the jump and kicks Mario launching him back. Mario adjusts his cap and gets into a battle stance. Kirby is running at Mario and spin kicks, Mario dodges the kicks and picks Kirby up! Mario throws Kirby in the air and overhand punches him to the ground. Kirby gets up and is immediately kicked in the face and launched back. When Kirby gets up he charges at Mario and grabs him, Kirby then stomps on him repeatedly and throws him back, when Mario lands he pulls out a Fire Flower and uses it, he then shoots fireballs at Kirby, Kirby gets hit by them and is scorched, Mario then jumps up and prepares to overhand punch Kirby but realises Kirby has something in his mouth. Kirby had eaten a fireball. He uses the fireball to turn into Fire Kirby and fire charges at Mario. They're fiery attacks collide creating a mini explosion launching the two of them away. Kirby quickly recovers, he cycles through his options like Sword, Cutter, Ninja and Miracle Fruit before floating over to a rock, eating it, and turning into Stone Kirby. He then tries to float over Mario's head to crush him, he turns to stone and flies down, only to hit the ground as Mario jumped out of the way. When Kirby turned back to normal Mario grabbed him and pummeled him, only to throw him up, jump up and kick him down on the ground. Mario then starred at Kirby as if he was waiting for him to get back up. Mario whipped out his hammer and was ready to strike Kirby, who pulled out another hammer. They collided hammers before Kirby charged his up and stuck Mario to the sky. Kirby quickly started floating to attack Mario. Mario in the air, pulled out his cape and started gliding towards Kirby, who quickly spit out a star, striking Mario towards the ground. Mario landed underneath a ? Block. Mario quickly opened it to see what was inside. It was Yoshi. Mario jumped on top Yoshi and tried to run from Kirby. They managed to make some ground before Kirby caught up and tried to punch them, only to be kicked multiple times by Yoshi. Kirby was outnumbered and tried to run away, only to be stomped on. It looked like the end for Kirby before a sudden glimmer from the sky came down to assist him. It was the warp star and it showed up just in time and flew Kirby up to safety. It then flew Kirby straight down again where he attacked Mario and Yoshi at such a speed that they didn't know what was happening. Kirby then jumped off the warp star and used his hammer to whack Mario off Yoshi. Kirby then makes a run for it, managing to escape underground through a pipe. Mario then leaves Yoshi behind to go underground as well, only to be launched straight into a tree. Mario got up and was surprised to see Kirby in a mech suit. Kirby was riding a Robobot and was ready to destroy Mario. Kirby bolted towards Mario and punched towards him, luckily Mario had gotten out of the way, but Kirby's punch easily snapped the Tree in two. Mario dashed towards Yoshi and got on him. They charged towards Kirby, Yoshi jumped and ground pounded Kirby's suit, to no avail however. They then tried attacking from many angles until they were grabbed by the mech suits hands. Kirby then equipped the Spark ability and blasted Mario away. He then grabbed Yoshi and ripped him in half, blood going all over his suit. Suddenly from above, Mario used the propeller suit to slam down on Kirby, He then quickly got rid of it and equipped the Hammer Bros suit and started chucking hammers at Kirbys suit. They dented it a little, this made Kirby mad as he let out a "Hyahhh". Kirby punched Mario and he went flying into a huge boulder. Kirby then jumped right in front of Mario and repeatedly punched Mario until punching so hard that the boulder broke and Mario was launched into the ground. Kirby then picked up Mario by the leg and readied a mighty strike. However in the nick of time Mario pulled out a Metal Cap and put it on. He powered through the strike and started attacking and denting kirby's suit. He then smashed Kirby on the head with his hammer. Kirby then abandoned the suit with Mario still attacking as he thought Kirby was still in it. Kirby equipped the Crash ability and ran towards Mario. Marios metal cap wore off and Kirby kicked Mario in the air and used crash's full power, Launching Mario into space. Mario woke up to a familiar beeping tune. He realised he was in Beep Block Skyway. He also realized Kirby was nowhere to be seen. He went to adjust his cap but it wasn't there. Suddenly a familiar "Mario" is heard in the distance. It was Cappy. Mario approached Cappy and put him on. They then waited for a while before sitting down to rest. While he was resting a bomb landed near his head. Mario panicked and jumped onto the Beep Blocks as it blew up. He then ran from block to block as they disappeared. Suddenly Kirby appeared on his warp star besides him throwing projectiles towards him such as Plasma Shots, Arrows, Cutter and Ninja Stars. Mario finally landed on a non block platform and jumped to attack Kirby. Only to be grabbed and hurled him into space. Mario was stranded. He then saw an asteroid and jumped off Cappy to reach it. Mario stood atop the asteroid and watched as Kirby approached. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Superstar, but he threw it away and pulled out his White Tanooki Leaf. He then readied for battle. Kirby jumped off his warpstar and started hitting Mario with a barrage of sword swiped, to no avail. Mario then started beating Kirby up. Punch after Punch after Kick. He wouldn't stop until Kirby was dead. Kirby managed to dodge one attack and quickly ran for his life. Mario proceeded to chase Kirby around the asteroid Kirby then charged at Mario and tried to throw him into the Sun's gravitational pull. But to no avail. Mario just kept attacking Kirby. Kirby thought it was the end. Until he used his Miracle Fruit to become Hypernova Kirby. He sucked up Mario and spits him out towards the Sun. Mario enters the gravitational pull and starts falling. Kirby then jumps into the Sun's gravitational pull. He falls straight for Mario and kicks him, it does nothing. So he grabs Mario and begins diving down towards the surface of the sun. Mario and Kirby both let out screams as they approach it. Kirby then drops Mario in the sun and calls his warpstar to fly away just in time. Mario and Cappy both let out a scream before they hit the sun's surface and are engulfed in the star and perrish. Kirby flies straight back to planet popstar and crash lands. He then falls straight asleep on impact. King Dedede and Escargoon are revealed to have been watching the whole time King Dedede: He should have just shook kirby's hand! That kirby done clobbah him Kirby: Zzz. Zzz K.O We see kirby napping and the citizens of the mushroom kingdom all mourning over Mario Results Boomstick: DAMN! NOW THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: Sure, Mario's power ups may have outdone Kirby's copy abilities but Kirby outdid Mario in pretty much every category. Boomstick: Yes and while the White Tanooki suit may have been invincible to pretty much anything, he could still die to lava and such. Meanwhile Kirby has been shown to be completely immune with his Invincibility Candy. Wiz: Kirby fights opponents like Mario every day. He even fights foes Mario couldn't stand a chance against. Such as Marx, Galacta Knight and Magolor. Boomstick: Kirby can tank an explosion the size of a planet while Mario is knocked out from falling off a ship. Wiz: Even without the Robobot Suit, Yoshi and Cappy, this fights results would have stayed the exact same way. Boomstick: Looks like Mario got Kirb-Stomped ICE: Boo, i got one! Looks like Mario got Mario-Owned! Boomstick: Get the fuck out kid Wiz: The winner is Kirby Kirby: Poyo! Poypoyo! A Message from ICE Hey all! I really hope you enjoyed this fight! I worked really hard on it And with that i am signing off This wiki was one of the best things i have been a part of! I've met so many nice people and friends here. This wiki... yes i'm going to say this! Has changed me. At the start i was a rude piece of shit. But now i'm happy! I've never been more happy. And it's all thanks to you guys. Thanks for sticking up with me for these years and such. Heh. Kind of hard to say goodbye. Well Goodbye Trivia This is ICEBEARISBESTS last fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:ICEBEARISBEST|-|Pistashio= Mario vs Kirby is Pistashio's seventeenth Battle. Description Season 2 Episode 2! Two of Nintendo's most powerful heroes meet for a Battle until Death! Interlude Wiz: When it comes to Nintendo, two fighters come to mind first. Boomstick: LIK AND MARIO! Wiz: NOT EXACTLY.. Mario, the superstar hero from the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: And Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And Its our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Mario Wiz: One day, a stork was carrying two babies to their parents. Suddenly, the magikoopa Kamek attacked him and captured Baby Luigi. The other fell through the sky and landed on a Yoshi. This baby was none other than Mario. Kamek was working for the young Koopa King, Bowser. Boomstick: Yoshi and Mario teamed up, defeating Bowser and saving Baby Luigi. While Mario may look like an ordinary plumber, he's WAY beyond that! Strength * Can lift and throw Bowser and King Bob-Omb * Can casually smash blocks and bricks * Lifted and punted a 203 billion pound castle effortlessly * Could carry 999,999,999 coins (each of which are 3.5 tons) with total ease * Can smash Neutron Stars through a black hole approaching the size of a universe * Able to harm Bowser, who survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe * Fought Culex Wiz: Mario, being one of the star children, has an AMAZING amount of power! He has lifted and thrown Bowser, King Bob-Omb, and even whole castles weighing a few hundred billion pounds! In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario can knock giant "meteorites" through a black hole approaching the size of a whole universe! Boomstick: These seem to be meteorites, but that's not what they likely are. These glow, just like neutron stars can do so when they overflow with energy and spinning. Most importantly, they managed to overpower the gravitational pull of a distant supermassive black hole approaching the size of a universe, and since neutron stars have gravity second fiddle to a black hole, these cannot be mere meteorites. Wiz: A neutron star has a mass of 1.4 to 2 times the mass of the sun. The sun is 1.989 x 10^30 kg, so multiplying that by 2 we get a whopping 3.978 x 10^30 kg! Durability * Has regularly survived lava, large falls, cannonballs, explosions, being crushed, and more * Can survive the surface of stars and neutron stars * Survived multiple black holes * Survived hits from the likes of Bowser and Culex Boomstick: He's incredibly tough, easily surviving lava and explosions, large falls, being crushed, and a lot more. He can even survive the surface of a star and even a neutron star! He can fight inside a near-universe sized black hole with no damage, and has survived hits from Bowser and Culex. Wiz: Culex is fought in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. ''In the booklet, he was stated to be the master of time and space. Also, in the Japanese version that he inherits the time of Mario's universe and holds the power of creation. This easily puts him at Universe level+. '''Boomstick: Also, in ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario fought an octopus named Chakron that states that his pose "absorbs waves from deep parts of outer space," and "the waves crash upon my mind's shore. I am a mental beach." But most importantly, he then says "With the power of outer space upon me, I can do anything." It's also worth noting that he claims, "There is nothing that outer space knows not." This heavily implies he is at least Galaxy level, probably Universe level. Bowser, who Mario regularly fights is capable of a lot of fucking amazing feats!' Wiz: Bowser has survived several black holes as well, and even the destruction of the universe! But his most impressive feat showing his power is in ''Mario Party 5, where Bowser stated he was going to ruin, or destroy, the dreams in the Dream Depot, where all the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom go. Each of these is a separate universe, since one of these, Future Dream, was stated directly to be a separate universe. This makes Bowser Multi-Universe level at his peak. Speed * Can casually outrun cannonballs, bullets, and sound waves * Able to dodge lightning and lasers * Ran across planets in seconds in the Super Mario Galaxy games * Outran a black hole * Piloted Starship Mario, which can fly across a universe in 10 seconds Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough! He's so fast he can casually escape cannonballs, bullets, sound waves, lightning, and even lasers! Wiz: Even more impressively, Mario could pilot Starship Mario, which is able to fly across a universe in 10 seconds, and even fly across galaxies in mere minutes! (Cues: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games-Bowser's Road (Super Mario 64) Remix) Boomstick: And when he does need some extra firepower, he's got plenty of powerups, including....... OH MY GOD, THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE AMOUNT OF POWERUPS! Powerups * Fire Flower ** Enhances Mario's Pyrokinesis ** Fireballs are more powerful than normal fire *** Able to burn basic enemies instantly *** Can even melt metal *** Can even be used underwater * Ice Flower ** Grants Mario Cyrokinesis ** Able to freeze basic enemies instantly (to do that it has to be at a temperature of Absolute Zero) * Frog Suit ** Allows Mario to swim faster and jump higher ** Slows down his movement on land ** Looks absolutely ridiculous! * Mini Mushroom ** Makes Mario smaller ** Allows him to go through areas he couldn't normally reach. * Boo Mushroom ** Becomes intangible * Propeller Mushroom ** Allows Mario to fly up for a limited distance and glide down slowly * Rock Mushroom ** Allows him to become a huge rock and smash into enemies or certain objects ** Even able to destroy gigantic crystals * Power Balloon/Power Flower ** Allows him to inflate himself like a balloon temporalily ** Pops when time runs out or he takes damage * Boomerang Flower ** Gets the same outfit as a Boomerang Bro. ** Can throw Boomerangs ** Can only throw one at a time ** Able to grab items out of his reach * Red Star ** Grants Mario temporary flight ** Able to attract nearby items * Blue Shell ** Gives Mario protection via a Blue Shell ** Can slide into enemies ** Allows Mario to swim faster * Cape Feather ** Gives Mario a cape ** Grants him flight * Super Leaf ** Grants Mario limited fight ** Can smack enemies and block projectiles with his tail * Tanooki Suit ** Same effects as Super Leaf ** Added ability to turn into an invulerable statue temporalily * Hammer Suit ** Can throw hammers ** Gains a shell that he can hide inside for protection * Super Acorn ** Grants Mario gliding abilities ** Can glide upwards * P-Acorn ** Same as Super Acorn but can fly upwards indefinitely * Penguin Suit ** Exactly like it sounds ** Can slide on ice and smash through bricks and enemies * Wing Cap ** Grants flight ** Has a time limit * Vanish Cap ** Gives Mario intangibility and invisibility ** Can pass through walls * Cat Bell ** Gives Mario the ability to climb up walls ** Can scratch enemies * Lucky Bell ** Same as Cat Bell ** Added ability to become a golden statue temporalily (Cues: Dark Star Core-Ga Metal) Wiz: But there are more, which are so powerful they can even one-shot Bowser. Top Tier Powerups * Gold Flower ** Allows Mario to shoot golden fireballs ** Powerful enough to OHKO Bowser * Metal Cap ** Turns Mario metal ** Can no longer swim ** Can walk in lava ** Invulnerable * Starman ** Increases speed ** Gives Mario temporary invulnerability * Rainbow Star ** Same as Starman, but Mario turns Rainbow and his speed is increased even further * Mega Mushroom ** Grows Mario in size ** Can easily smash pipes ** Can OHKO Bowser * Invincibility Leaf ** Gives Mario one of two forms *** Have Starman's Invulnerability *** Both are able to OHKO Bowser *** Golden Tanooki Mario **** What it sounds like **** Same abilities as Tanooki Mario *** White Raccoon Mario **** Same abilities as Raccoon Mario **** Extended Flight Boomstick: Powerups aren't the only thing he has in his arsenal! He has plenty of fire-based abilities, a hammer, a water-filled cannon called F.L.U.D.D., a reality-warping mop, and the Spin Drill. Other Abilities/Weapons/Attacks * F.L.U.D.D. ** A water cannon ** Different Nozzles *** Normal: Can shoot high-pressurized water *** Hover Nozzle: Pretty self-explanatory *** Turbo Nozzle: Can dash at incredible speeds *** Rocket Nozzle: Allows Mario to blast into the air * Ultra Hammer ** Pretty self-explanatory * "Giant Mop" ** Can erase whole castles from existence * Lazy Shell ** A large shell that Mario can kick into enemies, damaging them * Firebrand ** Can charge up a huge flame and explode it in his opponent's face or charge his punches with fire ** Even burns underwater, making it's heat comparable to the heat of the SUN since no other flame in existance is unaffected by water ** The Fire Flower increases it's strength * Other Pyrokinetic techniques ** Fast Fireball ** A speedy projectile that can be easily spammed and is completely straight *** Is slightly weaker than and about half as big as a regular fireball ** Fire Orb *** A fusion of the Fast Fireball and Firebrand *** Charges up slightly and throws a sluggish fireball forwards that can hit multiple times and preserve its monumentum in midair *** Has way less range and is much slower ** Super Flame *** Fires multiple powerful, huge fireballs about as big as Mario himself at the opponent. ** Ultra Flame *** The same as the Super Flame, but targets multiple opponents and is stronger. ** Mario Finale *** Two huge, interlocking beams of flame that hit multiple times *** They carry the opponent(s) over a long distance *** Can hit opponents slightly behind him into the main move ** Minature Star *** Mario's most powerful fire-based attack *** After charging up to create a fiery minature star, throws it at his enemies for IMMENSE strength *** Burns at about 24,000 degrees Celcius *** Dramatically slows down the opponents right before firing *** Is unaffected by gravity for the duration of this move. * Spin Drill ** What it sounds like ** Can drill through dirt but not metal * Cape ** Can block attacks, especially projectiles Wiz: The thing about Mario's fire is that it can survive underwater, which no flames in existence other than those from a star like the sun can do, meaning Mario's "fire" is at least the same temperature as the heat from the sun. (Cues: Super Mario Galaxy-Floater Land ) Feats * Kicked Bowser's ass too many times to count * Solved a mystery on Pi'illo island, along with Luigi, that left the local archaeologists scratching their heads * Skilled in many sports, such as basketball, tennis, go-kart driving, etc. * Has a doctorate * Fought many other villains such as Grand Star Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, Cackletta, Dark Bowser, Shadow Mario, Fawful, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Antasma, and much more Boomstick: Being a Star Child, Mario has accomplished a lot over the years, like beating up Bowser and many other villains regularly, solving the mystery of Pi'illo Island, becoming a doctor, and being an expert in various sports. Weaknesses * Many powerups go away after being damaged or have a time limit ** Invincibility Leaf is an exception to both of the rules * Not much of a strategist, despite his amazing intelligence * Some of his power ups are useless against certain enemies and aren't practical for combat * If he loses his hat, he takes twice the damage * Some of his power ups can be used by opponents (Example: Fire flower, Cat Bell, etc.) * While he can survive the surface of a star, spikes, or lava, he still can be hurt from these hazzrds * Often needs help when dealing with threats greater than Bowser Wiz: However, Mario has some important flaws.Despite his durability, he can be hurt by lesser things such as lava and spikes. A lot of his powerups are impractical for combat, have a time limit, or can go away after being damaged easily. Another thing to note is that he usually needs help when facing threats greater than Bowser. Most importantly, he's not really a strategist, usually rushing into combat without thinking things through, although he can and has strategized before, like in the RPGs. Mario's weaknesses aren't really physical weaknesses, so they shouldn't be much of a problem for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Kirby Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, the Star Warriors fought in a war with Nightmare for the freedom of the Universe. The Star Warriors ultimately won, but many lives were lost in this war. One of them survived though, and landed on Pop Star to become one of the galaxy's greatest defenders. That Star Warrior was Kirby. Boomstick: Well, don't let those cute looks fool you. Kirby is a powerhouse, with plenty of absurd feats of Strength, Speed, Durability, and Destructive Capacity as well as an odd arsenal weirder than my ex-wife! Wiz: His trademark ability is his inhale, allowing him to inhale objects near him. He can even stretch his mouth due to his malleable body, allowing him to inhale larger objects, although some things are too big for him to inhale. In fact, all of his victims become part of Kirby's stomach dimension, allowing him to eat almost anything as long as it can get through his mouth. Kirby's body weighs practically nothing, which gives him the ability to puff up and fly like a balloon. His primary means of transportation is the Warp Star, which he can call up with on speed dial. Boomstick: Literally! He uses a cell phone. Man, I wish I had his number. Wiz: Kirby's Warpstar is delicate, but if it is destroyed, Kirby can create a new one on his own since it is made of Kirby's own energy. I still don't get why he needs the cell phone. Boomstick: The Warpstar may be slow, but it's pretty goddamn fast! Once, Kirby even traveled from Nova's summoning point at the galaxy's end back to Pop Star in 70 seconds! Wiz: Popstar is near Shiver Star, which is a post-apocalyptic Earth. Earth is near the center of the Milky Way, which is 100,000 light years in diameter, making Nova's summoning point 50,000 light years, or 293.931 quadrillion miles. This comes out to be 15.116451428571429 quintillion miles per hour, 438,299,599.6 times the speed of light! Boomstick: Holy Shit! I think he might be able to fight Superman with that sort of speed! Wiz: Maybe. Anyway, Kirby can draw power from his captives with his copy ability by entering his own stomach dimension. I know, it makes no logical sense. Boomstick: Kirby's copy abilities vary. By devouring an enemy with a Hammer, he becomes Hammer Kirby, which allows him to smash the shit out of his enemies. Fire Kirby allows him to unleash fiery attacks onto his opponent. Ice Kirby can freeze his enemies in solid ice. Wiz: To freeze enemies like that instantly, Kirby would have to have ice at a temperature of absolute zero, or -459.67 degrees F, where all molecular motion would stop. And Kirby can survive freezing temperatures like that. Kirby has plenty of other abilities too, inlcuding Mike Kirby, whose singing can kill enemies. Wheel Kirby increases Kirby's speed heavily, allowing him to drive across the Kingdom of Dreamland in under two seconds. Stone Kirby creates a near-indestructible stone shield. Boomstick: Sword Kirby gives Kirby a sword that can even fire sword beams that can cut through enemies. High Jump Kirby increases his jumping and allows him to sneak attack enemies below him. Fighter Kirby is a skilled Martial Artist. Needle Kirby allows him to protect himself with spikes, shoot them out like a cannon, and even roll into a spiky ball. Man, sounds a lot like Bowser. Wiz: After devouring a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hypernova Kirby, enhancing his Inhale Ability to inhale much bigger objects. After absorbing his own warpstar, Kirby creates one of his most powerful weapons: the Star Rod. a staff powered by dreams meant for destroying evil. It even took out most of the moon when he used it against Nightmare. He doesn't even need to find enemies to swallow them. With the Copy Essence Deluxe and the Copy Palette, he can use Copy Abilities whenever he needs to that he already has. Boss-Kirby's Return to Dreamland Boomstick: But most of these Copy Abilities pail in comparison to Kirby's Super Abilities! These can be used only a limited amount of times before disappearing, but Kirby can do a hell of a lot more damage with them! The Ultra Sword is MUCH bigger than the one Sword Kirby uses. Monster Flame allows him to unleash a giant dragon-like flame that deals significant damage to foes. Snow Boll allows Kirby to become a HUGE snowball. Man, I wish I had that to use on my ex-wife. Grand Hammer allows Kirby to use a FUCKING HUMONGOUS HAMMER! The only issue with these other copy abilities is that too many hits and there they go. Wiz: Even without the Copy Abilities, Kirby is tough and strong. He's strong enough to crack a planet in half, toss the giant monster Popon on a frying pan, allow it to circle the sun and come back to Earth with a cooked monster, fight galactic threats like Galacta Knight, Dark Nebula, and even a few Universal threats like Magolor. He even beat Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror! And Master Hand created the Smash Bros. Universe on his own. Boomstick: And he can survive hits from these guys too! Not only that, Kirby even fought Dark Mind, who took control of both Master Hand AND Crazy Hand! Wiz: He's done all of this despite being a pink puffball of cuteness. However, Kirby has a few weaknesses. He's a baby, and very naive. He's not that experienced, and not a genius either. Still, Kirby is one tough guy. Kirby: Hiiiiiiiiiii! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Mario was walking around a desert, whistling the Super Mario World tune. Suddenly, a star flying at intense speeds. It suddenly hit Mario on the head. This star was none other than the warp star. It hit Mario hard. Mario fell down and Kirby also fell. Mario got up and rushed up to Kirby. "Hey! What-A-Is your problem?" Kirby stared blankly at Mario. Mario was furious. He threw a punch at Kirby which sent him sliding to a wall. Kirby got up. "Poyo!" Kirby yelled angrily. "You want-a to play? Let'sa go!" Kirby stood in a fighting position. FIGHT! Mario made the first move. He kicked Kirby to a stone nearby. Kirby got up and jumped and landed on Mario's head, and soon started to make a run for it. "Your-a not getting away that-a easily!" Mario took out a fire flower and began chucking fireballs at Kirby. Kirby inhaled one of the fireballs and became Fire Kirby. Kirby blocked the fireballs with his fire breath. As he thought he was safe, he felt a strong force of pressure hit his forehead. This was Mario's fist. Kirby slid back and turned into a flaming fire wheel. It hit Mario at top speeds, leaving him with a few burn marks. Mario lost his fire flower power up and ate a mushroom. As he grew stronger, he chased after Kirby. Mario caught up with Kirby and grabbed him. He flipped and slammed him on the ground. Kirby lost his power up and swallowed a stone nearby. He became Stone Kirby. Kirby turned to a block and fell on Mario. Mario rubbed his head in pain, and then kicked Kirby. Nothing happened. Then Mario took out a rock mushroom and became Rock Mario. Mario started to roll, trying to push Kirby off a ledge. Soon enough, he did. Before Mario fell, he got out his Wing Cap and flew to safety. Just as he thought this battle was over, he was suprised to see Kirby flying back up, dressed up in a bird outfit. This was Wing Kirby. Kirby used the Condor Head and whacked Mario to a wall. He started shooting feathers at him. Mario got a cape feather and reflected then all, Kirby flew up in the air and dodged them. Soon after, he changed to Tornado Kirby. He spun around and created a dust tornado. Sand got into Mario's eyes, As he regained his vision, he saw that Kirby was gone. Mario soon ate a Double Cherry. A copy of him appeared. Ninja Kirby appeared, as he took out the clone. Mario got a Frog Suit and became Frog Mario. He hopped on Kirby's head and fell into a nearby river. Both just glared at each other, silent. Nobody made a sound. Then Mario dashed at Kirby, and whacked him in the face. Kirby flew back, exhausted. Kirby took out a strange fruit, and he ate it. He soon started to glow in rainbow colors. Mario took out a Mega Mushroom and became Giant Mario. As Kirby tried to suck Mario in, he held his guard. Mario was just too heavy for Kirby to carry. Kirby became his normal form again. Mario grabbed a super bell. Kirby inhaled a bear nearby. Mario became Cat Mario, Kirby became Animal Kirby. CLASH! Once again, they clashed. Their claws clashed and clashed all over again. Kirby was cross. He wanted to finish this battle right now. Mario slid back, panting in exhaustion. "I say we-a finish this!" Mario said, taking out a Star. Kirby nodded as he took out Fighter Kirby. Kirby became fighter Kirby and ran far back. He was charging up a super punch. Mario was charging up steam to run as fast as possible. WHOOSH! Both ran towards each other at incredible speeds. They both wanted to end this battle right now. Both their fists touched one another. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A massive crater appeared. Both opponents were on the floor. Kirby slowly got up and looked at Mario. The fist had impaled him. The battle was all over Kirby dusted himself off and did his victory dance from Kirby Super Star. He soon got up on his warp star and flew off, happy that the battle was finally over. K.O.!' Results '''Boomstick: NO! Not Mario! Wiz: it was close, But Kirby was better then Mario in most of the Categories. Boomstick: Due to kirby's warpstar mario has no way of keeping up with kirby long enough for the speed to overwhelm him. Kirby flying at Mario FTL over and over will prove too much for Mario to handle. Wiz: As well kirby's reaction speed has shown to be ftl, not as fast as warpstar but still fast enough to register things at and while traveling FTL. Boomstick: Both have some good strength feats like Mario lifting and punting a castle with ease but Kirby has lifted a castle with ease as well. But Mario has never destroyed a planet with one blow like kirby has and has never been able to throw Bowser nearly as far as kirby has thrown giant monsters into orbit and over the sun. So kirby has him beat in strength. Wiz: Probably near the same in this department since both have gear that can make them invincible to physical harm. Boomstick: Meta knight stated kirby is the perfect weapon due to his ability to adapt to any thing by swallowing it whether it be weapons, magic, elements, ki, energy, etc. Kirby's versatility will allow him to do everything mario can if he swallows him or his gear. Kirby uses magic on a more regular basis as well. Wiz: Both have some awesome gear. Gear that can make them both invincible, gear that can make them unbreakable metal, magic gear, etc. Although kirby on a regular basis has gear that he uses on a higher level than what mario has because kirby faces larger threats due to having to travel the galaxy and fight various monsters from street level to universal level in power more often than mario does. Boomstick: But due to kirby's ability to copy powers and even gear. Kirby has swallowed reality warping powers and copied them for his own like the star rod and paint brush. Kirby has the edge in being able to copy marios gear and use it for his own ontop of the gear he already has. Wiz: Bower is Marios greatest threat who in his own right and height of power is almost universal threat but still cant do something simple like capturing peach and he has way too many mistakes in his game plan that mario exploits on a regular basis. But Mario gets credit for being able to beat a planetary character like bowser. Boomstick: Kirby's main foes like Meta knight, king dedede, and Nightmare. King Dedede isn't as good as Bowser of course in power but he still has a near planetary level of power at his best. Wiz: Meta Knight was stated that he could take over the planet in 1 days time only if Kirby didn't interfere. Nightmare was a near abstract level character who had control over the entire universe and was effecting the entire universe with his power over dreams. Kirby on a regular basis faces characters on a higher level than what Mario faces. Boomstick: Seems Like Mario got Mari-Owned! Wiz: seriously Boomstick?? Mario lost here.. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: (Sigh) Anyway, The Winner is Kirby.Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV |-| Sharaku Jr.= Mario_VS_Kirby_V3_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (New) Marikerb.png|Sharaku Jr. (Old) Mario_VS_Kirby_By_Sebas_v3.png|StarMario89 V1 MariovsKirbyLastAttempt.png|StarMario89 V2 Mario VS Kirby is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. It features Mario from the Super Mario Bros. metaseries and Kirby from the Kirby metaseries. Description Interlude Mario Kirby Fight! Post-Analysis Next Time Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 2 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death battles with a Rematch